Oikea rakkaus
by VanillaNinja
Summary: Sayukilla on ihastus, jonka huomiota hän kaipaisi. Miten käy? SayukiToru
1. Valokuvia

Oikea Rakkaus

1. Valokuvia

Sayuki oli kävelemässä kotiin Rekutan isän korttikaupalta. Oli jo myöhä, ja hänen olisi pitänyt jo olla kotona.

_"Hei, minun pitää nyt tosissaan lähteä." Sayuki sanoi ja oli jo menossa kohti ovea._

_Shobu nousi nopeasti tuoliltaan. "Älä mene vielä, pelataan vielä yksi peli, jooko!" _

_Sayuki suostui, ja niin he pelasivat. _

_"Shobu on voitolla." Rekuta kommentoi._

_"Tiedän, ei tarvitse huomautella..." Sayuki sanoi yrittäessään miettiä seuraavaa siirtoaan. "Voi ei, kello on jo yhdeksän! Minun piti olla kotona jo kaksi tuntia sitten..." hän huomasi. "Pelataan nopeasti." _

Sayuki saapui kotiovelleen. Olohuoneen ikkunasta paistoi vielä valo, ja Sayuki huokaisi helpotuksesta; ei ainakaan herättäisi ketään.

Hän meni ovesta sisään, riisui kenkänsä ja meni eteiseen.

"Missäs sitä on oltu?" oli ensimmäinen lause jonka hän kuuli. Hänen äitinsä käveli häntä vastaan.

"Tuota... minä ja Shobu jumituttiin pelaamaan." Sayuki sanoi.

"Vai niin. Jos tästä ei tule loppua, minun pitää kiristää sääntöjä." hänen äitinsä sanoi.

"Lupaan, että tämä oli viimeinen kerta!" Sayuki vannoi.

"Aina olet sanonut noin. Tästä lähtien olet kotona seitsemältä. Eikä muttia." hänen äitinsä meni pesuhuoneeseen ripustamaan pyykkejä.

_Tämä on epäreilua! Olisi edes onnellinen, että minä harjoittelen hyväksi pelaajaksi! Näytän hänelle vielä, että en ole niin turha, kuin mitä hän luulee... _Sayuki ajatteli matkallaan huoneeseensa. Hän meni auki olevasta ovesta sisään ja pisti sen kiinni perässään. Samassa hän huomasi jotakin hänen sängyllään. _Ihanaa, ne tulivat! _Sayuki kiiruhti istumaan sängylleen. Valokuvat, jotka hän oli ottanut pari viikkoa sitten viikonloppulomalta, olivat saapuneet. Hän avasi paketin ja otti kuvat esille. Heti ensimmäisenä oli kuva Shobusta, missä hän kurkottelee parevekkeelta alas. Muutama kuva oli samanlainen, mutta sitten tuli kuva Torusta. Sayukin vatsassa muljahti. _Voi, hän on tässä niin ihana... _hän ajatteli. Toru on hänen ihastuksensa, joka ei kyllä tiedä mitään Sayukin tunteista häntä kohtaan. Sayuki oli ollut niin hyvillään, kun Toru oli tullut mukaan silloin. Hän selasi kuvat loppuun, ja seassa oli ollut muutama kuva Torusta. Yksi kuva oli sellainen, jossa oli Toru ja Sayuki. Sen kuvan Sayuki asetti päälimmäiseksi ja pisti kuvat yöpöydänlaatikkoonsa, ja hän päätti alkaa nukkua. Ehkä hän vielä saisi Torun...


	2. Ostarille

Oikea Rakkaus

2. Ostarille

Seuraavana aamuna Sayuki heräsi aikaisin. Yleensä hän ei heräile näin aikaisin. Ehkä Toru vain sekoitti hänen päätään entistä enemmän. _Pakko tehdä asialle jotain, en pysty olemaan oma itseni enää... Miksi ihastuminen on tällaista! Ja sitä paitsi, olen ihastunut häneen ihan turhaan, tiedän etten voi saada häntä. Hän on liian ihana... joten niin hän tarvitsee ihanan ja eksoottisen tytön. Jota minä en ole. Olen vain tavallinen cheerleader... kaikki tytöthän ovat, se on niin normaalia! _Sayuki ajatteli, mutta sitten alhaalta kuulunut huuto sekoitti hänen päänsä.

"Sayuki, tänne!"

_Taaskohan minulle saarnataan siitä eilisestä? Äiti on kuitenkin kertonut isälle, joka toden totta ottaa kaiken kirjaimellisesti. Otin kyllä jo opikseni, sori nyt vaan! _

"Mitä?" Sayuki kysyi päästessään alas.

"Sinulle on vieras." hänen äitinsä sanoi pölyhuisku kädessään.

_Voisiko se olla..? Olisiko se tosiaankin mahdollista? _Sayuki unelmoi hetken, mutta sitten hänen unelmansa pirstaloituivat, kun hän näki ovella Mimin.

"Terve." Mimi sanoi ja hymyili.

"Um, terve vain." Sayuki sanoi hieman pettyneenä.

_Voi Sayuki, Sayuki, Sayuki, eihän Toru edes tiedä missä asut! Senkin idiootti, koska mahdat oppia, ettei sinulla ole minkäänlaisia mahkuja..._

"Et kai ole unohtanut, että meidän pitää tänään mennä Shobun mukana Keskukseen?" Mimi kysyi.

"En, en tietenkään." Sayuki valehteli. _Ai niin! Kiitos, Mimi. _

"Hyvä. Ajattelin myös kysyä, voidaanko mennä ostarille ennen sitä. Minulla on muutama ostos ostettavana..."

"Hyvä on." Sayuki sanoi.

"Hienoa! Minun pitää ostaa Shobulle se syntymäpäivä-lahja-"

"Syntymäpäivä! Shobulla!" Sayuki hätkähti.

"Niin, huomenna. Etkö muistanut?"

"Ööh... mu-muistinhan minä, tuli vain sellainen.. sellainen katkos... tiedät kai." Sayuki valehteli taas. Oikeasti hän oli unohtanut. _Toru todellakin saa pääni sekaisin..._

"No, mennäänkö? Shobun ottelu Keskuksessa alkaa kolmen tunnin kuluttua, haluan lorvia oikein kauan." Mimi sanoi.

"Öh.. odota vähän, pitää pukea vähän paremmat vaatteet ja pistää itseni kuntoon. Hetki vain, tulen pian." Sayuki sanoi, läimäisi oven kiinni ja meni huoneeseensa.

_Pakko vaita jotakin todella viehättävää, jospa vaikka tapaisin Torun siellä, mistä sitä tietää. _Hän ajatteli ja penkoi vaatekomeroaan.

Hetken kuluttua hänellä oli päällään turkoosi minihame ja pinkki toppi. Täydellistä.

Sitten hän kampasi hiuksensa, meikkasi ja meni takaisin alas. Hän pisti kenkänsä jalkaan, nappasi lompakkonsa eteisen pöydältä ja meni ulos ovesta.

"Noniin, olen valmis."

Ja sitten he lähtivät ostarille.


End file.
